Ice Princess
by bluebaby-girl
Summary: A new ex-change student from Beauxbatons comes to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. Her name's Torrance. Young, smart Ginerva Weasley makes friends with her eventualay finds out that she is one of the Malfoys.
1. A Snowy day

Summary: Its Christmas and everybody goes home to spend time with their family but not young Virgina Weasley. A new girl comes to their school during the holidays and her names Torrance... Later Ginny finds out.. Torrance was part of the Malfoys..

Chapter One: A Snowy Day 

Author : I don't think I am a great writer but I hope you like it though...

Confession: I owe my friends 50 cents :(

" Morning Schmorning," 16-year old Ginny Verona Weasley groaned as she slammed her palm on her baby blue alarm clock. "About time you woke up Gin!" said Hermione who was brushing her brown shoulder-length hair. Hermione put a spell on her hair so it will be soft, silky and shiny locks.

" Hmmm..." Ginny mumbled as she headed towards the bathroom which was placed beside Sally's four-poster bed. Sally is Hermione and Ginny's best friend. Sally will be 17 this coming Christmas. Sally had honey blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Sally's lips was peachy pink and sweet. She usually used lip gloss rather than lipstick. Sally's full name is, Sally Alexis Lewis. Ginny calls her Lexi, but Hermione calls her Sal. Ginny grabbed her towel with a picture of an owl with the words," Who?" written in light yellow colors.

She got in locked the damn door an took off her yellow tee shirt and blue cotton denim shorts. She got into the bathtub and covered herself with thick bubbles. She soaked herself and went over to the showers. She showered herself with cool cold water.

Hermione who was busying scooping up her hair and tying it with a black band and secured it with a black flower clip, heard Ginny screamed, " Are you O-Kay?" she asked but Ginny didn't replied back.

Ginny, who was shivering because of the cold water, tied her bathrobe which hung on the bathroom wall and got out.

Ginny's Cherry blood red hair dropped some droplets of water onto the ground. Sally who was watching the television and sitting on the couch looked at her and laughed," Your robes are not secured tightly." Hermione now stared at Ginny, who was trying to pull it tighter.

" Here, blow-dry your hair Gin," Nolëe Vanessa Parker who was also in the sixth year as Ginny handed her a green and dark blue hairdryer. Nolee is Ginny's other best friend. Nolee had deep green eyes and hazelnut hair which fell down to her waist. Nolee had light brown freckles than red.

All of them, ( Hermione, Ginny, Sally and Nolee) shared the same dormitory and they were glad they were altogether.

Sally switched the channel to Nickelodeon and watched "Drake & Josh" her favorite show on Nickelodeon.

Drake:" The same place we found your diary, itching powder, rubber gloves and glowing pens.

Josh: " MEGAN!!"

Drake: " I guess she is..."

Drake's words were interrupted by Hermione. "Sal, for once can you lower the volume so I can hear myself breathing?"

"Why the hell do you want to hear yourself breathing?" Sally asked Hermione, turning her head to face Hermione. " I want to know if I am alive," Hermione said.

xo A/S means Amy Stacy!!

" Bye!" Hermione Said cheerfully as she waved wildly at Ginny before she went to Snape's Saturday's remedial class. Ginny waved back. Her hair was still quite wet even though she blow-dry her hair. Nolee and Ginny was busy doing a written work for Professor Snape as usual. All Ginny could hear was scratching of their quill on their brown parchments.

THUD!

" What the-?" But Ginny's sentence was interrupted by another thud.

Ginny rushed to the window to see what was happening below. " It's Ron and Harry," she bitterly, turned to her heel and when walked back to the coffee table where Nolee and she was doing her homework," Gits..."

" Oooh!! Look!" Nolee cried and pulled Ginny's sweatshirt (A/S: coughx2) Ginny put her head beside Nolee's.

She followed the direction of Nolee's finger. Nolee was pointing to Seamus Finnigan who didn't notice he was under a mistletoe.," If Sally was here, she will totally freak out!!"

Ginny nodded happily. Sally totally had a big crush on Seamus.

Sally took a vow and said," I will be there when he is under a mistletoe." But too bad she wasn't here.

" O my god! I'm on time!" a happy girl's voice came from behind Ginny and Nolee and they both turned around. It was Sally. " How did you know?" Ginny asked still puzzled.

" O please! I planned it all!" Sally said, eagerly and excited. She only walked a few steps forward and froze dead. " Are you O-Kay? " Hermione asked. Ginny saw it too. Parvarti Patil puckered up her lips and chased Seamus around the common room.

Sally looked as though she was about to burst out crying when she didn't get something she wanted( A/S: actually it is! Sally didn't get her wish! ).

" I think I got something in my eye... I need to go and see the school nurse," said Sally and covered her face with her elbow-length honey blonde hair, so nobody would see her crying. " Sally.." said Nolee but she shook her head and her bangs covered her eyes.

" There's nothing we can do to Lexi," Ginny said and plopped down on the floor. " She's born like that," said Hermione and glanced at her watch while Nolee straighten her bangs with her fingers, " Oh look! It's time for us to go to Hogsmeade!"

" What about Sally?" Nolee asked and Ron walked towards them.

" She'll come later I think," Hermione said and stared at Ron. " _YES? _" he said meekly. " Um.. What are you doing in your UNDERWEAR?" she said and every word became louder.

" I'm doing a world record," he said and everyone crowded around him.

A/S: Hope you liked it, Review!! I've done the other chapter too!

Review! Chapter Two: Christmas Shopping


	2. Christmas Shopping

Home Daily News Gallery Books Cast Movies New Characters Fun Pictures and Posters 

Go back to Fiction stories!

Title: Beautiful, clumsy Ice Princess

Chapter Two: Christmas Shopping

Author: Let's hope for more craziness in this chapter!

Confession: I haven't paid my friends YET!!!

" Ready?" Nolee asked strapping her black boots( just above her ankle by 2 inches) They were in their dorm room getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. " Yup" Ginny said smiling happily. Ginny looked at the full-length mirror that Sally stick on the wall. She studied her outfit, a wooly blue-and-black long sleeved Tee shirt and dark jeans. " That ought to do!" Ginny said to herself cheerfully and gave a smirk.

" Who the hell are you smirking at?" Nolee said walking over to Ginny and looked at the mirror over Ginny's shoulder. " No one," Ginny said pushing Nolee's head off her shoulder.

"O-Kay! I'm ready!" Hermione said. Hermione was wearing an orange colored long sleeved T-shirt and plaited skirt. She used white stockings and Converse shoes( A/S: Stockings are those longs socks. Stretchable.).

Suddenly, the door swing opened and Sally stomped in.

" Feeling o-kay?" Ginny asked as she sat on Hermione's four poster bed. Sally groaned and laid on her own four-poster bed. She let down her drapes and screamed.

" Yo! Hurry up!" Hermione said," We're going to Hogsmeade!" "Fine.. I'll go sick if I ever see Parvati's face," Sally said and pointed her wand at herself.

Suddenly, her clothes changed. She was now wearing a orange snowcap, yellow sweatshirt and jeans. Ginny smiled. Any outfit fits Sally. She doesn't look ugly with any clothes she use, even her cloak and school uniform fits her.

They hurried down to the common room to line up and go to Hogsmeade. " Hah! That Ron's one brainless chicken!" Hermione said gleefully looking at Ron who was being punished by Professor McGonagall for being so silly. Ron passed them and muttered something under his breath which sounded like," Idiotic freak". " Excuse me!? Put on some clothes will you! Especially trousers!" Hermione scoffed at him and made a face for calling her favorite Professor that.

x0.

" Come on!" Nolee shouted at Hermione as she passed her form to Flinch. " I'll try to save the front seats for all of us!" Sally said happily, but loudly even though they were just beside each other. Everybody was pushing and shoving to get the front seats on the carriage (A/S: Only for _'hem hem'_ lazy people)

Hermione decided to walk to Hogsmeade with Ron as he invited her to watch a movie at the new place called " The Galaxy City" with him rather than finding books and buying quills and parchments.

Ginny was quite happy that Hermione agreed that she liked Ron rather than hide it.

She couldn't believe her ears too when she heard Ron said that he liked Hermione. To Ginny, it was a fiasco.

Ginny, Sally, and Nolee raced for the first carriage when suddenly, Nolee screamed. "Ahh!" She screamed and her whole body fell into the snow.

POOF!

" Ouf! O my GOD!" Nolee cried looking at her boots. " What happened?" Sally and Ginny asked at the same time. " My favorite high-heeled boots are now my favorite flatty boots!!!!" Nolee shouted and everyone looked at her when she broke her right boot's heel.

" I can fix that," Sally said when she saw Seamus coming their way. Ginny wondered how did Sally became so smart and pretty. " Beauty and Brains!" Sally had said before.

Nolee's boot had heels back on again and she became delighted. " Why did you help me rather than have hearts in your eyes?" Nolee asked and Ginny twanged one of Nolee's scrunchies in Nolee's hair and mussing up Nolee's beautiful hazelnut hair.

" Hey!" Nolee shouted and pulled Ginny's orange Alice band. They screamed and ran around near the frozen pond and some pupils where skating on it ( it's usually for the people who can't go to Hogsmeade). Sally just watched them and saw Harry and his (father's brother's son) cousin , the same age as Ginny and Nolee, Max, playing with him. Both of them pushed each other in to the snow happily.

Sally wished it was her and Seamus."...FREAK! GIVE MY BACK!" Ginny screamed at Nolee who suddenly crashed into Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a black snow cap, black coat and sweater, " You spread your germs on me Parker."

" I'm not the one wearing black on Christmas Eve," Nolee said coolly and walked off right after she spitted on his shiny shoes. '" I did give you the germs didn't I?" said Nolee from over her shoulder," Oops, _sorry_."

Since they missed the carriages, they walked to Hogsmeade themselves.

" I'm going to Honeydukes!" Ginny said and Nolee followed behind, who was busy tying her hair.

They pushed open the door to Honeydukes and left Sally alone on the road. She walked down the road and passed by Madam Puddifoot's and look through the glass window. It was a bit frosted, so it was hard to see. She wiped the window with her yellow mittens with white snowflakes. She pressed her face against the window.

It was cramped as usual, steamy little place where everything was decorated with green and red frills or bows. There was a mistletoe hanging on the ceiling, just above every circular table.

In the little coffee shop, many couples were drinking coffee, eating Christmas cakes or holding hands and lips glued together.

" Hey Sal!!" someone said brightly and tapped her shoulder. Sally turned her neck too fast that it gave a little crack. " What are you doing here?" Sally said rubbing her neck. " Oh just looking around," Hermione said blowing one of her straight brown strains out of her face.

" Since when did you straighten your bushy hair?" Sally asked still rubbing her neck. " Just now. It was a present from Ron. He brought me to special salon down the street on the rig- Where's Gin and Nolee?!!" Hermione started to panicked.

Sally had forgotten that Hermione wasn't with them for half an hour. " Their at Honeydukes, buying all the peppermint candies as usual," Sally said.

" They better be or Ron's gonna kill me. I'll be a dead witch by then."

" Well, I don't mind if that really happened."

" Wh-What's that's suppose to MEAN??!!" Hermione said hotly. Sally just giggled happily.

xo

A/S: ) Please review!!! Thanks! Next chapter is when the real story begins! I'll post it next week. Remember.. REVIEW!!

Review Chapter Three: Ginny on Ice


End file.
